


【SAIL 01】第一编_L

by AHydrogen



Series: 【DN||月L/MM2】NOBODY ON SEA/无人之境 [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 全文第一人称请注意





	【SAIL 01】第一编_L

**Author's Note:**

> 全文第一人称请注意

1  
所有故事都要从二十多年前的一个下午说起。  
那是一个秋天，寒风从大陆上刮起，像是故意不愿让船靠岸一样把海面搅得非常颠簸。WAMMY’S号邮轮一边咀嚼着灰色的疲惫一边如同往常一样无声地撞开一顿又一顿的海水。咸涩的气息溢满甲板，那些对航行已经失去了兴趣的游客们无精打采地席地而坐，一边嘻嘻哈哈地说着无趣的笑话一边心不在焉地打着扑克，他们打得很慢，但又不加思考，纯粹像是一种苦中作乐。  
只是就在这时候，突然有人大声欢呼了起来，“陆地！是陆地！！”  
前面还紧紧攥着牌的人们刹那间就丢掉了手里的一切，只有一个措手不及的矮个子男人一边大声咒骂一边弯下腰去捡满地的扑克，可是手还没勾到，好几张牌就被不知道从哪儿涌来的乘客远远踢开，它们像是尘埃一样无声无息地掉进海里，只留下牌主人丧气地一句抱怨。  
人们伸长脖子，欢天喜地。显而易见的幸福和期待在他们的脸上被勾画的无比生动，他们彼此拥抱着，即使是不认识的人，嘴里也说着，嘿，你看到了吗？那是陆地！我们要到了！  
无奈的船员们试图将几个趴在栏杆上探出大半个身体的年轻人拉回来，可却又被其他人挤开了。一时间，甲板变成了一场狂欢的派对，持续好几天的海上旅程终于走到了终点。  
人们总是这样——刚踏上船的时候就会露出兴奋又喜悦的笑容，可是才离开陆地不到半天就会开始思念平稳的大地，脆弱的女孩子甚至还可能因为一块手帕被吹走而哭上好半天。  
总而言之，他们在陆地上总想着海上的漂泊，在航行中却又思念着陆地。  
于是在这样巨大的欢呼声中，船靠了岸，沉重的锚掉进海里，各种颜色的手绢和帽子被高高抛进天上。当下船的梯子被安放好时，早就做好了准备的乘客们就争先恐后地跳下了船，他们踩着尖叫和大笑、扑克和烟灰头也不回地离开了游轮，好像迟了一点就会有生命危险一样。  
然而在这些旅客中，有一位却是例外。  
他就是L。

那时候他还只是一个婴儿，被偷偷放在三等舱简易餐厅的一张桌子底下，不哭也不叫，他仿佛什么都不在意一样安稳地睡着。  
他的眼睛紧紧闭着，手指还塞在嘴里。  
我相信如果不是因为WAMMY’S号上对于打扫的规定，或许那时候，直到他无声的死去也不会有人发现他的存在——他总是那样安静，甚至有时候连我都会误以为他的确是不存在的。当时，一个清洁女工正蹲在地上捡起一张又一张的餐巾，地板上的啤酒气味让她简直想要发疯了，她钻过一张又一张桌子，不放过每一团垃圾，就这样一张接着一张，直到最后她发现了桌子下的L。  
显然，这个意外的“收获”把她吓坏了，她手里还捏着各种垃圾，脸上满是灰尘，尖叫卡在喉咙里。她几乎是连滚带爬地穿过打闹着的年轻船员们的倒彩径直冲到了船长室，半天都说不出半句话来。  
事实上她多想好好解释一下她的这个发现啊，可牙齿却不受控制地直打颤。  
于是船长问，怎么了？是发生什么事了吗？  
她头脑空白，喉咙干涩，她试图露出一个笑容，可最后却变成了一个比哭还要难看的神情，她说，船长，我发现了一个孩子。  
于是这位船长，也就是日后被我们称为渡的那个白胡子老头神色严峻地跟着女工来到了餐厅。那时候夕阳已经落下，最后一簇微红的灰烬落在了L的面孔上，他还是没有睁开眼睛，仿佛已经死去了一样，女工的表情很为难，这时候，渡正好在看装着婴儿的小小的盒子外头写着的那个歪歪扭扭的L，那一横很长，似乎是想要再继续写一点什么，可最终却在一半戛然而止了，就像是一个没唱完的音符。  
女工结结巴巴的想要再多说些什么，只是她又不敢贸然打断她的老船长的思考。她看见他沉默地皱着眉头，来回踱了两步，随后俯下身来轻轻用手指点了点这个孩子的额头，接着L醒了过来，他眨了眨眼睛看了看渡，不微笑也不惊叫，他依旧是安静的，就和他名字最后那一横一样静默又寂静。  
于是，渡叹了口气，他站直身体，平静地说，我们该给这个孩子准备一点温牛奶了。  
接着，那天晚上，船上的人几乎都在议论这个神秘的婴儿，他们猜这个婴儿的来历、他的父母甚至他的未来。他们都知道，这个孩子恐怕就是在这船上出生的，而这充满传奇色彩却又不幸的开始注定了他几乎没有办法凭借着自己的意愿上岸。  
——要知道，即使移民局愿意给他一个合法的身份和认可，他也只能在孤儿院里渡过一个惨淡的童年，接着到了一定的年纪，他就会被扔在一条不知道哪里的大街上，然后，他要么就得在贫民窟里要么创造一个传奇，要么就这样彻底烂成一团淤泥。  
真可怜啊，他们说，可灌下一大口啤酒后他们就又嘻嘻哈哈地笑成一团了。  
他们同情这个孩子，却也没有想过要做一些什么，因为他们都是在海上漂泊的人，照顾自己就已经是精疲力竭了。  
只是整艘船上，并不是所有人都和他们一样——就好比渡。  
他轻轻地抱着那个婴儿柔软的背部，轻轻拍着他的脸颊，试图让他从梦里醒过来，他说，L，你该醒来了。  
那个再次深陷美梦的孩子发出一声梦呓，渡看见他轻轻地抖了抖睫毛。  
女工叹了一口气说，我们该联系移民局的人，好尽快帮他安排出路。  
而渡却没有发话，他又轻轻叫了一声那个孩子，慈爱的口气如同一位祖父，他说，L，你已经醒了，是吗？  
于是小小的婴儿一下子掀开眼帘，直直地看着渡。这一次，他的小小的手高高举起来，像是不甘心地要扯渡的胡子一样胡乱地抓着，女工惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，可是下一秒她就忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来，带着一点怜悯的，她轻声说道，他可真是聪明。  
而渡说，我们应该让他留在这里，不然他只会在孤儿院被埋进土里。  
女工没有说话，只是看了渡一眼。  
渡平静地继续陈述，他是个聪明的孩子，看在神的份上，我们该好好抚养他，让他长大。而不是让孤儿院毁了他的未来。  
就这样，L被留在了这艘船上。  
而这一天就成了他人生中的第一个生日，他在这一天迎来了海上的第一场暴风雨，和第一道黎明的虹光，这时候，陆地离他那么近，却又遥远得像是天边。  
渡说过，他喜欢这个孩子，他聪明安静又从容不迫，与其说是他在等待被这个世界发现，还不如说是他在给予这个世界理解他的时间。

 

2  
在随后的日子里，WAMMY’S号成了L的摇篮，而渡则成为了他的抚育者。  
渡和所有满心慈悲的老头一样，对孩子总是非常溺爱——他无言地纵容L的一切，甚至每当船靠岸时就会拜托出去采购的船员特地给L带上几本书甚至是一些小孩玩具。  
可以说，他在这方面绝不止是宽容，要知道，非常慷慨也绝不足以修饰他的对L的骄纵。总而言之，有的时候我甚至怀疑他是不是把他所有的积蓄都花在了这些事情上。大家也总爱拿这个去揶揄他，但他却常说，这是个有未来的小家伙。  
未来？  
船上的绝大多数人总是不相信这个，即使在陆地上，人们也往往对这两个词嗤之以鼻。  
而让我们回头看看，那时候的L还只是一个孩子，他才刚学会走路，跑起来的样子也总像是随时会跌倒，脆弱得几乎如同一张被揉成一团的餐巾——你说，又有谁能相信他会有未来呢？  
于是在这种肯定与怀疑相冲突的环境里，L慢慢地长大了，他光着脚走过了五年甚至十年的时光，那时候有些人开始发现，他们竟然已经很久没有再见过那个孩子了，他似乎变成了一个幽灵，无论他们花多大的力气也无法在船上找出他的踪影。  
也是从这个时候开始，他们终于不得不相信这个孩子的确有那么一点与众不同，可具体哪里不一样，他们又说不上来。他们感到困惑又烦躁，就像是被耍得团团转的蒙着眼的小丑，只能抱着疑惑偶尔在和渡的谈话中温习L这个名字的存在。  
他们不知道，那个时候的L已经能够去分清楚究竟谁愿意搀扶着他前进、而又有谁只是发出一些大人们的爆笑，他对他们冷眼旁观，然后反倒是开始有目标性地把自己藏起来，谁都不知道他怎么办到的，但毫无疑问的是，L就是有办法，他总是有办法。  
船上几乎一大半的人都失去了L的踪迹，只有一个人却从不为此困扰，毫无疑问，他就是渡，L的抚育者、慷慨而坚信着这个生命中蕴藏着一个了不起的奇迹的老船长。  
这个花白胡子的老头可以称得上是L当时唯一的亲人了，L总愿意被他找到，即使他再不愿意和其他人说话、再想把自己藏起来，只要是渡叫他，他就会给予一个回答。  
我可以毫不夸张地对你做一个比喻，渡就是L在暮色中唯一的巢穴，当他疲倦的时候他就会无声无息地落到他的身边，向他寻求一个安慰，尽管他们也不常说话。  
渡曾满怀着怀念的神情同我说说L的童年——  
那段时间，他每天都会给他的小天才念一点睡前故事，在最初的五年里是一些短诗；随后当L稍微长大了一些，他就开始念一些散文诗；再之后，当L甚至能自己毫无障碍地阅读报纸的时候，他就开始给他念一些在旁人看来完全不适合告诉孩子的故事，就好比《莫格街凶杀案》、《斑点带子》甚至是《红房子》①。  
如果你要误以为那是渡粗心大意没能照顾到年幼的孩子对于童话之类温情脉脉的故事的渴望，那我只能很遗憾地告诉你，事实并非如此。  
就实情上而言，渡是一个再细心不过的老人了。  
他早就发现，每当说起童话时，L就会显得心不在焉，他甚至会低下头拨弄自己的指甲，比平时还要散漫得多；然而，当他说起那些古怪的故事的时候，那个孩子就会显得更专注一些，他有时候甚至会咬着手指露出一个比大人似的古怪又严肃的神情。  
尽管渡并不知道L在想一些什么，但他相信，他该满足这个孩子这些小小的愿望。  
于是不知不觉的，这个十岁刚出头的孩子就真正成为了渡的亲人了，他们彼此依赖，第一次在彼此的生命里构成了所谓“亲人”和“家”的概念，尽管他们都对此闭口不谈。  
白天，L在WAMMY’S号这栋漂浮在海面上的游乐园中无声无息地把自己藏起来，任谁都发现不了他。  
而到了晚上，他就回到他小小的房间里，仰躺在那随着波动的海面来回摇摆的吊床上，仍由这不安稳的世界来回摆动。他闭着眼听着老人的故事，没过多久就假装出熟睡的样子，而渡在看见L闭上眼睛之后，他才会轻手轻脚地回到自己的房间，揉着疲惫的眼睛安心地等待睡梦的到来。  
这就是渡，他总是这样，几乎把一切都做的妥妥帖帖、尽善尽美，如果L和其他的孩子一样，他几乎就是个完美的抚养者了。  
然而，L不是——  
事实上，L几乎是一个天生的失眠症患者，或许是因为他出生的头几天在船上睡得太多了，从七岁开始，他几乎就不再产生过对睡眠的渴求，漫长的黑夜成了一种煎熬，除了大海中飘来荡去的韵律，他就再也没有了其他的陪伴。  
他起初对此感到有些畏惧，甚至希望渡能够留下来陪他，留个衣角让他可以紧紧抓住。但是后来，他却发现了无边夜色中所蕴藏的无限的可能性。  
所以他尝试着放松了手脚，甚至总是在故事快要到尾声的时候假装睡着（如果他确信他所猜测的答案就是小说的结局的话，他就会这么做）。渡离开房间的脚步声就成了他狂欢的钟声，当一切平静后，他会慢慢地睁开眼睛，接着又光着脚跳下床，穿过一场又一场睡眠的盛宴，独自在阴蓝色的船舱中偷偷冒险。  
我们谁都不知道他到底去过哪里，但我相信，他一定去过游轮的最底层，看过红得几乎能够烫伤人的炉火；他也一定走过甲板的边缘，侧着耳朵听着甲板上不愿睡去的恋人们低声的情话；或许他还去过各个船舱，看过赌徒们恶狠狠把磨得边角圆润的纸牌一把丢在桌上骂骂咧咧地说上几句脏话的模样……或许这些就是他童年的各种战利品，它们就像是望远镜，乖巧地来到L的手上，迫不及待地向他展示那些他从未见识过的风光——大陆上的无限风光，从加州明媚的阳光，到阴郁潮湿的伦敦小巷，又或者是白雪皑皑的斯堪的纳维亚的峡湾，甚至是那遥远而神秘的东方……  
他在海上的堡垒里，却仿佛已经去过了整个世界。  
他的宝藏何其多，就如同天上不会熄灭的星辰照亮着他那些距离安眠那么遥远那么遥远的一切甚至是未来。  
只是如果要说这些一切之中有什么最令他欢喜的，恐怕还得数船舱底部的一架陈旧的钢琴。其实别说是我，就连渡也不知道他究竟是怎么学会演奏那玩意儿的，但他就是学会了，好像他天生就该会这事一样，自然得几乎让人嫉妒。  
朋友们，尽管我在此之前如此赘述，但是只有在当L的手指碰到琴键的那一瞬间开始，他的传奇才算是真正开始——  
没人知道，在最开始，他是不是也笨拙地用一根手指小心翼翼地摁下一格又一格琴键、被不连续的音符折腾得又惊又喜，甚至愿意为此露出一个少见的欢喜的孩子气的笑容。这些事情谁都不曾知晓

然而即使对此一无所知，我却还始终愿意相信一切的开始或许是这样的——在那间从舷窗看出去一半是海水、一半是天光的房间里，一个瘦弱又苍白的孩童那样蜷着膝盖，他静静地坐在钢琴面前，下巴紧紧地贴着膝盖，背脊拱成弓背，他的视线是那样好奇地紧紧地盯着黑白键，在微妙的迟疑之后，他终于做出了决定——他伸出了手摁下了第一个音符。  
那时候，星光正望着月亮，水色是透明的作家墨蓝的韵脚，而光屑则像是那柔软的银白蜉蝣，他摁下了一个琴键，空气轻轻打了个哆嗦，而一个全新的故事就这样摊开在了我们的面前。

——他的传奇，L的，就这样寂静地开始了。

*  
①《莫格街凶杀案》、《斑点带子》甚至是《红房子》分别是属于爱伦·坡、柯南·道尔、江户川乱步的推理小说

 

3  
当L决心回到所有人的视线里的时候，他已经十三岁了。  
那天晚上，WAMMY’S号享受着难得的风平浪静，当渡说完了一个故事，轻手轻脚地离开他的房间之后，L便平心静气地等上个几分钟，然后利落地掀开被角无声无息地溜出房间。他的目的地是位于头等舱餐厅中间的那台钢琴，它那时候还是崭新的，从头到尾都散发着矜持又贵气的光芒，即使是L也很难抵挡它的诱惑。  
他来到它的身边，用手指轻轻拂过它光洁的外表，然后赤着脚踩上了钢琴凳，他起先只是纯粹地蹲坐在琴凳上，尝试着用手指一次又一次地敲出一个音节，然后，或许是那天的月色实在是太过动人又或者是这架全新的钢琴美丽的音色让他忘记了一切，于是他慢慢地放下脚，像是卸下了防备，有些别扭地恢复成了正常人的坐姿后才将两只手统统都放到了琴键上。  
他的手张得很开，月光掉进指缝里，涂满了那一排黑白键。  
这是他第一次接触这样一架音色柔美、仪表堂堂的钢琴，也是他人生中的第一次演奏。他沉浸在这种静谧的喜悦中，连周围逐渐被人围住都没有发现。  
不，说不定他并不是没发现，而只是毫不在意。  
他就是这样的人，就像是那个我所讨厌的男人说过的一样（尽管我不想这么说），他自私、任性甚至极端自我中心，但即使如此，在大多数时候他也依然总能看透别人，只是即便如此，他也不愿付出一星半点的理解和关怀——他的理解从不运用于怜悯。  
让我们把视线重新投回这个十三岁的小天才的身上吧——  
他就这样在如水的夜色里弹奏着谁都不曾听过的清脆旋律，手指划过一个又一个音符，打落一片又一片水珠。  
大人们站在厅堂的边缘静静地看着他，忘记了呼吸和眨眼，只是目瞪口呆地站在那里。没有人上去揪住L的领子让他早点滚回去睡觉，也没人敢轻易吐出一声叹息。  
这一刻，所有的事物都是凝固的，除了L和他的音乐。  
最后赶来的渡站在最外缘，他看不见L，但他知道，那个站在仿佛站在暴风眼中央的就是他的孩子——他在演奏，在一群陌生人面前，不慌不忙安安静静，好像整个世界只剩下了他一个人了一样。  
那时候，他就站在宇宙的中心。  
接着演奏告了一个段落，L打了个哈欠，人们发出惊叹，时间就轻描淡写地被带到了下一页。  
在那之后，L开始逐渐在这里公开演奏，他从不按照琴谱弹奏，经常气得指挥连动也动不了，大人们发出欢喜的笑声，贵气精巧的孩子们却只是好奇地看着他。来往的侍者们偶尔会悄悄躲在角落里议论议论他——他们都已经太久没有见过L了，几乎要忘记了船上还有这样一个孩子。  
在这里，他的音乐是夏季最冰凉的蜂蜜，清爽地拂过每一个人的耳朵，他没有曲谱、不遵守规定，哪怕身上穿的也只是最最简单最最普通甚至可以说是有那么一点点邋遢的衣服，但是没有人会情愿把他赶出去，因为他的音乐总是能动人心弦。

然而那些演奏并不是他最耀眼的时刻。  
每当下午到来，他会去三等舱里渡新给他购置的一台二手钢琴边上放纵地撩拨着音符，在那里，他的音乐才是真正属于他的，密集的音符如同夏季的繁星在宇宙中炸裂一样让人眼花缭乱，那些游客的耳朵经常会跟不上他的手指，于是他们会放弃一切忧虑和烦恼尽情地让那一段段音符将他们带往远方。  
我很遗憾那时候我并没能见到他，更不敢想象我究竟错过了多少场属于他的独一无二的演奏会，这种念头即使在今天也依旧让我非常苦闷。  
让我们继续来说说L的事情。  
在此，我相信你们已经了解了关于L的来历、他是如何成长有了一些概念了吧？  
那接下来，就让我跟你更具体地来描绘一下L这个人，他就是那种哪怕用天才这种词都无法概括的人，每次一提到他，我的心里就会充满仰慕和敬佩，我很遗憾我对音乐并没有深刻的了解，不能继承他的衣钵，将他的音乐带到阳光下的每个角落，但是也是因为这样，我才敢妄称自己是他的后辈、他的友人。  
L.  
如同之前提到的那样，他自私、任性且极端的自我中心。他并没有强烈的道德观念，与其说是凭借着正义或者良知为人处世，还不如说是处处看着自己的心情。在他成长的道路上，我相信除了渡，几乎没有人再收到过他企图付出的那一点点笨拙的小小关怀了。  
他就是这样一个人——一个被宠坏了的孩子、一个几乎不曾长大的异才。  
我该怎么具体跟你描述这个人呢？  
我想，我只能从我第一次见到他开始说起。  
那是一个夏天闷热的午后，港口里被水汽浸得又湿又重，而在那个日子里，我第一次登上了WAMMY’S号，和我如今唯一的朋友Matt一起。  
当然，我们并不是什么大富大贵的游客，而只是两个落魄到不得不去船上铲煤的穷光蛋。

 

附录：  
——————————  
其一：Matt（M注：我目前的同居人）转寄Mello

D.M：

 

我实在是讨厌写信的抬头，总有一天我会忍不住写A.M之类的简称。（M注：此处应为Asshole）

其他的不多说了，怎么样，渡请你去听的海上演奏会如何？听说精彩极了，那个家伙的演奏有L出色吗？我相信你愿意专门写一本书来跟我谈谈，毕竟你可是L的超级粉丝。其他的不多说了，我这次写信给你是有两件事要告诉你：  
我要暂时离开汉普郡一段时间，短期内恐怕没办法帮你收信、转寄了，要是你有什么急事，自己赶紧回来吧。  
渡又给你寄了一封信，我还没拆开，我一起包在信封里了，你有空就自己看看吧。  
就这些了，另外，送信来的人是一个黑头发的大美女，你说她会不会是渡给Near找的新奶奶？

 

另：我实在是讨厌写信，以及祝你旅途顺利。

F Matt  
X年11月02日

——————————

其二：渡的来信  
Dear Mello：

 

你好，亲爱的Mello。

前一阵子贸然寄了海上演奏会的请柬给你，恐怕你吓了一跳吧？（M注：此处有两行被涂黑）我想我暂时无法告诉你这张请柬我是怎么得来的，不过我猜你一定会去——毕竟在船上时，就数你和L最为亲近。

今天本该是L的生日，我们本该一起分享着生命的欢愉，可是命运之神总是异常残酷，她剪短了L的纺纱，却也把我们的命运线搅得一团乱。

如今，失去L的悲痛至今依然深深的折磨着我们，他是一个如此才华横溢的孩子，却过早得离开了我们。有的时候我真埋怨上帝，为什么要留下我腐朽的身体却夺走L的生命。他的死亡让我们饱尝凄楚的离别之苦，但是我相信，（M注：此处被涂黑），我相信终有一日，我们能跨过这份悲伤，并昂首挺胸地迈开脚步继续前进。  
这次我写信给你的目的，是希望可以再见上你一面。我很遗憾如今的我身体已经不够利索，不能再像是从前那样可以度过好几天不眠不休的航程还保持着一定的精神。  
请原谅我又离题了。

说回正题吧，我希望可以在最近与你见上一面，（M注：此处有半行被涂黑）我有一样东西要给你，我相信如果L还在这个世界上，他会愿意把它交给你的。请原谅我现在已经没办法长时间地拿笔了，就到这里吧，希望你能来到（M注：此处为渡的地址）。

真诚的期待着你的到来。

另：Near让我代向你问好。（M注：谎话）

 

Yours

Quillsh  
（M注：Quillsh是渡的真名）

X年10月31日

——————————

 

其三：M的日记

X年11月07日

演奏会一结束，B就消失了。他和L看上去真的有点相似，甚至连我都差点认错了。这让我多少有点恼火。当然，让我恼火的事情绝不止这一件——  
我在这艘游轮上遇见了夜神月，这个男人看上去还是和以前一样，这让我不得不发誓我有多讨厌他。其实，如果可以我真想把他直接丢进海里，但是出于我仅存的一点理智，我没有那么做。不过我们之间也没有打招呼。  
当天下午，游轮就驶离了码头，事实上这我多少让我觉得这次我特意赶来加州来搭乘这班回英格兰的船好听听那个什么见鬼的海上演奏会（要知道我就是从英格兰出发的，我一开始甚至还想举办人会不会是L……真他妈见鬼）真是一点都不值得。  
总之我没办法不去抱怨渡，我真搞不懂他干什么突然找到我，还希望我去听这个演奏会，是因为那是L的音乐的关系吗？听过L演奏的人都会认出来那是他的曲子的，本来他让Near去也是一样的，为什么他要来找到我呢？我真搞不懂这个白胡子老头的想法，但是恐怕其中一定有什么理由，我想他还会再写信给我，或许下一封信里我就能搞清楚他的目的。

还有件事我也很在意，那就是B是怎么得到L的旋律的呢？是他曾经被L的演奏打动过所以一直记得？还是有人把L的旋律写成了谱子给了他？如果是这样那可真是恶心。而且这次渡寄给我的邀请函上写的是“欢迎L以及L的朋友们”这样的字，莫非B也在寻找L？我觉得这个念头让我很不舒服。  
来谈谈其他的吧，连续两天，我几乎不眠不休，甚至没吃过什么东西。我不知道是什么支撑着我，即使是现在我的眼睛已经像是被火烧过一样一直发疼，我的精神还是很充沛。这很奇怪，莫非是因为我在写L的传奇的缘故吗？诶……我觉得自己这样可真可笑。  
不过就是因为这样，我这次意外的写的很快。我发现我好像还有点语言天分，而且能把话见鬼得说的肉麻到极点，我为什么不早点发现我这个才能呢？早知如此，说不定应该去做个作家什么的。不过这样也挺没趣的，还是算了吧。  
总之我想，在回英格兰的航程上我就能完成第一编最后的修改，我觉得我该补充一点附录什么的，好让它看上去更真实一点。毕竟很多内容其实都是来自以前渡或者L自己告诉我的，换而言之，我只是听说过那些事情。所以我在不确定的驱使下反复删改了好几次，没想到最后竟然只剩下了这么一点了！  
说实话我真不甘心，原来我对L并不非常了解，他那段充满神秘色彩的童年和少年时代，我几乎什么都不知道。诶……如果可以，我真希望自己当时能够早点搭上WAMMY’S号，早点认识他，而不是和Matt在街上凭着小聪明做一些偷鸡摸狗的勾当。  
算了，不谈这个话题了，我终于困了，不过即使是这样，我也不太能放心睡觉——我现在很担心Matt，不知道他有没有按照我说的那样把写给我的信转寄到朴茨茅斯的落脚点（这次我会先回到那里，当然，其实我也不是很肯定是不是有人会给我寄信，但我希望渡这么做了）。  
Matt那个混蛋讨厌写信和邮局，有时候我真想撬开他的脑子好来看看里面是不是除了桥牌、跳棋和一些小偷小摸的念头就没有其他的东西了。

时间很晚了，就这样吧。

——————————

第一编_完


End file.
